muerte esperada
by chrona-chan123
Summary: chrona ayuda a kid con su relacion con maka, aunque ella lo ame, las cosas cambiaran para bien o para mal para la timida chica, aunque la muerte se le acerque cuidadosamente
1. Chapter 1

**bueno esto es una pre-secuela de la historia principal , solo una pequeña introduccion a lo que sera mi proxima historia . Sin mas espero disfruten (llego a ser un poco cursi asi que si lloran con algunas cosas no es mi culpa es de sakura ).**

-bla bla bla - conversacion

_bla bla bla pensamiento_

** (bla bla bla ) yo metiendome en la historia**

**pues la historia comienza 4 años despues de la derrota del kishin, eruka vive en death city, free fue liberado y puesto a ser vigilado en cualquier lugar en el que este al igual que mundo sigue manteniendo locura pero ahora es un rastro mucho mas pequeño.  
**

* * *

general prov

eran las 9:30 p.m. estaba en la fila de una montaña rusa una pelirosa muy asustada de 18 años junto a sus mejores amigas maka, tsubaki, patty, liz, mientras que en otro lado se encontraban cuatros chicos un albino, un peliazul, un chico de pelo azabache con tres curiosas lineas blancas en su cabello, un chico de pelo rosado oscuro junto a unos ojos negros con una x blanca en ellos y un pequeño niño parecido a liz sentado en el regazo de este ultimo.

-como llegue a esto- se decia chrona para si misma

flashback

maka paseaba junto a chrona por las tiendas del centro comercial comprando mucha ropa , ya que segun ella era porque tenian que celebrar el nuevo departamento de chrona ademas de decorarlo. Pasaron cerca de unos anuncios y maka se quedo mirando uno en especial

-¡CHRONA! - la chica se estremecio ante el grito de su amiga - mira, mira, hay un carnaval aqui en la ciudad y si vamos en un grupo de 10 personas nos dan un descuento , vamos por favor tu invita a eruka y yo a los demas por favor, quiero ir en serio - la chica le miraba con ojos de perrito a su mejor amiga

-e-esta b-bien -decia con nerviosismo su amiga

fin flash back

-m-maka , voy a i-ir a-l b-baño - le decia eso porque no se queria subir aunque tambien tenia ganas de ir

-esta bien , pero no demores mucho , pronto sera la presentacion del final en el escenario de alla - decia maka infantilmente

-s-si m-maka-chan -se habia apresurado a llegar al baño , ahora que se daba cuenta ya estaban en el mes del cumpleaños de maka . Queria buscar un regalo para ella pero el tiempo que tenia libre lo ocupaba ayudando a spirit y a shinigami con la administracion de shibusen.

salio del baño para ir a buscar a su amiga eruka ya que no se sentia muy bien, por un lado en el que no habia casi nadie pensando que eruka habia estado buscando algun lugar tranquilo donde poder hablar con las mizune de su nueva vida.

se asomo por una esquina pero lo que vio no fue mucho mejor, sintio que algo se rompio dentro de ella. Era maka junto a kid y se estaban besando , por lo menos no se dieron cuenta de la presencia de la timida pelirosa. Algo tibio empezo a bajar por sus mejillas. eran lagrimas de dolor

solo atino a correr sin rumbo fijo ... hasta que choco con alguien. la pobre vio a soul haber caido al suelo , mientras una eruka preocupada aparecia de quien sabe donde a ayudarla.

-chrona ¿estas bien? - le decia su amiga bruja

-...- la chica no respondio solo se le aferro fuerte al cuello , diciendo cosas como "no se lidiar con lo que vi" y otras mas que eruka ni soul llegaron a entender. El chico albino le pregunto que le paso a lo que ella solo se encongio en su lugar.

- He v-visto a sh-shinigami-kun con m-maka-chan b-b-besan-dose - con voz quebrada dijo aquello , que al chico albino tambien le afecto un no como para estar en el mismo estado que su amiga

- oe, soul ¿a donde vas?- le pregunto eruka confundida mientras intentaba parar a la chica

- a arreglar asuntos con maka y kid - dijo parando en seco para mirar a chrona de forma fraternal

-e-espera , soul-kun no lo hagas por favor , llevate a chrona al departamento- le dijo eruka

-esta bien - solo atino a agarrar a chrona y llevarsela en brazos ya que la chica se habia quedado dormida mientras ellos dos hablaban

En el camino a la salida se encontro con black*star y tsubaki

-hola simple mortal ... ¿oye que le paso a chrona? - soul les conto todo lo que habia pasado a lo que black*star se puso furioso y tsubaki muy triste por su peli-rosada amiga.- le voy a arrancar todos los dientes de un golpe a ese estupido de kid

-amigo eso no es nada cool , mañana hablaremos con ellos por el momento lo importante es llevar a chrona a su hogar para que descanse , despues de lo que vio ... creo que le haria bien dormir un poco-

-bien , pero mañana ese estupido se enfrentara ante la furia del gran ore-sama kyahahahahahah - reia furiosamente y tsubaki un poco preocupada por kid

-mañana nos vemos-

el chico albino emprendio de nuevo su viaje hasta la casa de la chica .

_pobre chica_ penso el albino

* * *

**chrona : bueno espero les haya gustado**

**sakura : como si fueras tu a la que se le ocurrio la historia ...  
**

**chrona : pero yo la escribi tu la pensaste asi que estamos a mano  
**

**¿review?  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: la conversación.

chrona prov.

-s-soul? - estaba en sus brazos... Espera un momento ¿por qué estoy entre sus brazos ?

-has despertado, lo siento por lo que viste aunque a mí también me duele haber escuchado eso que dijiste - me bajo suavemente - mañana hablaremos con kid y maka sobre el asunto y...

-n-no! po-por favor n-no lo ha-hagan - lo último lo dije en un susurro casi imperceptible , pero para soul creo que no

-¿por qué no? -

-po-porque si-si lo hacen , maka n-no va a q-querer ser mi-mi a-amiga -

-pero...

-por fa-favor no l-lo hagan -

-...- suspiro cansado y me miro - está bien , pero las consecuencias van por tu cuenta ¿entendido? - dijo mostrando su sonrisa de tiburón.

-e-está bien ¿hay a-algún o-otro involucrado en e-este t-tema? - había que saber si alguien más lo sabe, se puede divulgar y esa no es la idea

-mmm... pues black*star y tsubaki, sin contar con que eruka también lo sabe -

-entonces po-por fa-favor, puedes decirle a b-black*star q-que no diga nada ¿cierto? - _que diga que sí, que diga que si_.

-claro, lo llamare mientras vamos a tu casa ¿ok? -

Solo asentí. Ya lo estaba llamando. mientras él llamaba , yo seguía pensando en lo que vi , me había arreglado para que shinigami-kun se diera cuenta , me había puesto un vestido gris arriba de la rodilla que en los brazos llevaba unos vectores, una bufanda color azul, unas ballerinas color negro con una cinta blanca adelante y unas panties a rayas gris con morado. Pero nada sirvió para llamarle la atención... llueve, me encanta la lluvia me quita los pensamientos negativos, como este, supongo que mi vida será siempre gris. _no seguiré pensando en eso _me dije en mi mente. Ahora que lo pienso papa Stein se había dejado el bisturí en el departamento en la última visita que me hizo con mama Marie. Reí. Soul se dio cuenta y me miro con cara de extrañado.

-¿Qué pasa? –

- no, nada en especial, es que me acorde que a papa se le quedo su bisturí en mi departamento y muy seguro ahora debe de estar volviéndose loco por encontrarlo en su casa –

- jajajajaja, ya me lo imagino tirando las cosas de aquí a allá por encontrarlo….. Oh black*star quería hablar contigo – empezó a hablar por teléfono con black*star fue bueno que lloviera después de todo….

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0 o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0

En otro lado

General prov.

Kid y maka llegan tomados de la mano donde black*star y tsubaki y un poco más lejos vienen Liz, Patty ragnarok y el pequeño hijo de este.

-¿Dónde está chrona, chicos?-

-se fue a casa – dijo tsubaki un poco triste.

-¿por qué? ¿Qué le paso? ¿Está mal?-dijo maka un poco angustiada

-soul se la llevo a su departamento por que se desmayó y se sentía muy mal, nada en especial. me acaba de llamar y me dijo que no hay de qué preocuparse, que mañana si quieres puedes pasar a verla – esta vez hablo black*star , miraba con odio a kid pero este ni se percato.

Todos quedaron consternados en cuanto a la chica peli-rosada. Su hermano mayor ni siquiera le importo que ella estuviera enferma o mal, por el que estuviera muerta sería lo mejor.

-¿vamos a ir al concierto o no? porque me estoy aburriendo aquí parado – dijo el peli-rosado de ojos plateados.

-pues vamos – dijo maka sonriéndole a kid

Todos asintieron en silencio y excepto ragnarok, kid y maka se acercaron al peli-azul

-black*star, dinos la verdad, tal vez maka y kid no lo notaron pero sabemos que estabas mintiendo, ¿Qué paso realmente?-dijo Liz que había notado que el peli-azul mentía desde el momento en que se metió en la conversación

-no le digan a kid o a maka, soul dijo que chrona no quiere que nadie sepa de esto y que quede en un secreto ¿ok?-todos asintieron, el chico tomo aire y lo soltó – pues, chrona está enamorada de kid y cuando ha estado buscando a maka, encontró al par de tortolos besándose y pues le ha dolido tanto a chrona como a soul los dos se dirigen hacia el departamento de chrona porque chrona no podía estar aquí un segundo más – estaba bastante enojado con el shinigami y apretaba sus puños de manera desesperada, chrona había sido la que le aconsejaba para sus citas con tsubaki y aunque nunca allá tenido una cita llegaron a funcionar sus planes , ahora no podía hacer nada ya que chrona le había dicho que no le dijera nada a kid.

Todos quedaron consternados y también un poco tristes en cuanto a la chica que había sido tan atenta con todo y con todos.

-saben mañana todos iremos a hacerle compañía, para que olvide un poco lo que le ocurrió esta noche, intentemos que ni kid ni maka vayan y tampoco ragnarok no creo que se emocione mucho con ver a su hermana – dijo Liz muy decidida con su pequeño niño en brazos. Todos asintieron – ahora arriba esos ánimos venimos al carnaval para disfrutar un rato, no para poner caras de luto ¿entendido?-

-jeje, mi one-chan está muy positiva jeje – dijo Patty con su sonrisa de siempre

-Liz tiene razón no nos pongamos mal y disfrutemos del final del carnaval, ya mañana veremos que haremos para subirle el ánimo a chrona y a soul –

-¡sí!-dijeron todos al unísono

-oigan, hablando de una amiga ¿alguien ha visto a eruka?- dijo tsubaki.

La buscaron con la mirada y estaba con un chico coqueteándole, a todos les salió una gota en su cabeza, esa bruja nunca cambiaria….

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Cerca del departamento de chrona

Soul hablaba animosamente con chrona, quien más que participar en la conversación solo asentía o reía antes las cosas que le contaba su acompañante.

-… y entonces a black*star le cayó encima un golpe de shinigami-sama , jajajaja

-jajajaja no me lo creo en serio tan tonto fue para decirle a shinigami-sama que él le iba a golpear, que bruto llega a ser black*star a veces –la chica parecía haber olvidado todo sentimiento de pena o tristeza.

Ya se encontraban frente a la puerta del departamento, entraron y el chico se sentó en el sillón

-disculpa soul, te puedo enseñar algo que he estado practicando quisiera saber si funciona bien-

-claro ¿Por qué no?-no entendía bien que es lo que iba a hacer la chica , pero que daño podía hacer

-chronos chronus chronarius chronos MAGIA RELATIVA: sin gravedad – a la chica le había salido una cola vector se estaba sosteniendo sobre esta mientras cruzaba sus piernas hacia arriba y ponía sus brazos hacia el frente y les movía como una serpiente **(supongo que el que allá visto soul eater ha visto esa posición y la forma de mover los brazos de medusa, pues ahora lo hace su hija , solo hay cambio de las palabras para invocar sus hechizos)**soul estaba sorprendido por el poder, y tenía dos razones para estarlo 1: no había quitado su protector de almas y 2: nunca se le había visto usando poderes a la chica. De repente se dio cuenta que él y las cosas a su alrededor estaban flotando…

-¿pero qué….?-

-esta magia es usada por algunas de las brujas más poderosas, y yo soy descendiente de dos así que herede poderes de ambas, soy chrona , la bruja del tiempo, espacio y gravedad .mira el reloj que flota – el chico hizo lo que le dijo, la hora había quedado parada – ahora mismo el tiempo ha sido congelado .

-¿esto era lo que querías mostrarme?-

-sí, toda mi vida practique magia e incluso me robaba los libros de mi madre para aprender sobre hechizos me los he memorizado todos desde tele transportación hasta pociones para todo tipo de cosas – la chica volvió a repetir el hechizo y las cosas volvieron a la normalidad-te quería contar algo, te acuerdas que cuando separaron a ragnarok de mi cuerpo yo dije que el chico que salió no es el, y nadie me creyó inclusive tu

-si ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene que ver con esta magia?-estaba muy consternado con todo

- es verdad no es mi hermano, mi hermano es este – la chica saco una foto de un mueble. Soul la tomo, en la foto aparecían dos niños de más o menos 5 años una niña peli-rosada con ojos azules y un chico de pelo negro con una x blanca en el pelo y unos ojos color rosado pálido.-ese es mi hermano, además de que el supuesto "ragnarok" no sabe usar hechizos, ese niño si la sabia usar y eruka es testigo de eso.

-¿conoces a eruka de niña?-

-no, fuimos un tiempo a una escuela de hechicería y ella también estaba ahí y se hicieron muy buenos amigos –chrona no parecía la chica tímida, ahora tenía un perfil serio con sus brazos cruzados – además ragnarok es un niño tierno, rudo cuando le molestaban y un llorón para sus cosas, este ragnarok no es mi hermano este es enojón y ni me mira a la cara.

-y…¿Qué piensas hacer? -el chico estaba interesado en todo aunque todavia no le creia del todo a la historia

-por el momento ... observar. Si no hay cambios tendre que meter carta en el asunto y empezar la investigacion.- chrona miro a soul y extendio el dedo meñique hacia el chico - ¿prometes no decir nada sobre este tema de los poderes y mi hermano ?-el chico miro el dedo extendido de chrona y se lo penso unos segundos antes de estirar el suyo.

-prometido- unieron sus dedos y la promesa se formo-Yubikiri genman, uso tsuitara hari senbon nomasu… *

-bien , es muy tarde para que vuelvas a casa , además de que queda al otro lado de la ciudad tu departamento-

- esta bien –

-traere unas frazadas y una almohada para que te acomodes en el sillón –

-muchas gracias chrona –

-no te preocupes – chrona sonrio y el le correspondio

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Bien que les parecio ¿muy bueno****?**** ¿neutral****? ¿Cómo el forro?**

**Recibo todas las criticas con gusto ….. algo se me olvida **

**Sakura : que significa lo de arriba no sera? -_-u eres bastante tonta a veces**

**Chrona :aaa si , perdon bueno eso ****Los japoneses suelen cerrar promesas haciendo una "promesa de meñique", a la que corresponde la canción infantil que significa :**

**Promesa de meñique, si miento me tragaré mil agujas…**

**chrona:por lo menos yo creo que shibusen esta en japon y no me importa que me digan que esta ciudad esta en nevada  
**

**sakura:bueno, eso es todo por ahora  
**

**chrona: pronto subire el proximo capitulo  
**

**¿review****?**


	3. Chapter 3

**bien empieza otro capitulo de mi fanfic, espero les guste la continuacion y les recuerdo que soul eater no es mio (todavia) es de atsushi ohkubo  
**

-bla bla bla -conversacion normal

_bla bla bla pensamiento_

* * *

Capítulo 3: ¿dolor o solo un monstruo sin sentimientos?

General prov.

El sol entraba por una ventana y le estaba dando directo en la cara a soul, el chico abrió los ojos y se encontró con un aroma delicioso proveniente de la abeja a la miel se dirigió hacia la cocina para ver que era.

-buenos días, soul-kun ¿has dormido bien?-ahí estaba chrona con una polera manga larga y unos shorts bombachos muy parecidos a los de Patty. Ahora su muy largo cabello estaba recogido en una cola alta, y le llegaba un poco abajo de sus muslos

-como un bebe ¿disculpa, que cocinas?-olisqueo el aire que salía de ahí - huele delicioso

-son unos waffles, ¿quieres desayunar?-el chico asintió - pues se están por terminar voy a poner la mesa, tu por mientras vigila los waffles, que no se quemen.-el chico asintió y los vigilo.

Después de unos minutos llego chrona y los saco. Los dejo en la mesa, mientras iba a buscar la salsa de chocolate, cuando volvió, soul estaba por comerse un waffle, chrona le pego con el matamoscas que saco de quien sabe dónde en las manos

-no todavía, están muy calientes, te vas a quemar las manos -chrona dejo en la mesa la salsa de chocolate - soul, ¿quieres te o un café cortado?

- ¿qué es un café cortado? - la chica se sorprendió un poco, y agrando sus ojos.

-Un café cortado es un café expreso con una pequeña cantidad de leche caliente para reducir la amargura. Y lleva espumita arriba, es muy rico.-

-pues quisiera probar un poco de café cortado-

-está bien - después de 10 minutos apareció la chica con los dos cafés cortados.-bien, ahora puedes comer-chrona se sentó- itadakimasu - dijeron los dos al unísono y empezaron a comer

Después de 10 minutos todo se acabó, los waffles y el café cortado

-mmm... que rico, gracias chrona - le sonrió el albino, a lo que ella sonrió igual. el chico vio que chrona estaba un poco pensativa.- ¿qué pasa?- la chica le miro un poco sorprendida , normalmente la gente no le preguntaba que le pasaba, solo la ignoraba.

-no... Es sobre lo del bisturí de papa quiero ir a dejárselo pero no quiero que se enfade conmigo–en momentos como ese aparecía su personalidad tímida - no sabría lidiar con eso.

-no creo que pase eso, tu papa te quiere mucho -el chico le puso una mano en el hombro y le dedico una mirada fraternal- si quieres voy contigo -

-¿en serio? -

-claro ¿por qué no?-

La chica se limitó a sonreírle y mirarle de pies a cabeza, le agarro el brazo y se lo llevo a un cuarto contiguo que estaba en el departamento

-¿qué pasa?-

-mira tu ropa - el chico miro y estaba todo sucio de pies a cabeza.

- ¿qué me paso?-

-debe de haber sido ayer , escuche de maka que estuviste haciendo competencias con black*star de quien comía más pollo frito , sería el vencedor y el perdedor le compraría algodón de dulce al vencedor-la chica revolvió un poco de las cosas que había en el armario y saco un conjunto de ropa un poco oscura, de hombre.-bien ponte esto, no creo que te guste andar sucio ¿verdad?- no era fea la ropa, una polera negra con una herida de bala en el lado izquierdo del pecho con sangre dibujada, unos pantalones blancos un poco ajustados, unas zapatillas converse negras con una estrella, un cinturón blanco que hacia juego con la ropa y un poleron a cuadros.

-¿no te parece un poco emo?-

- sí, lo es, no soy muy positiva ni con la ropa, pero es preferible esto a eso con lo que andas ¿o me equivoco?-

Chrona tenía razón era mejor la ropa un poco emo, que su polera con restos de pollo frito y aceite y sus pantalones llenos de gaseosa - tienes razón pero, ¿cómo es que tienes esas ropas de hombre?-

-en algunos pueblos me reconocen muchos enemigos y no puedo andar así como así esperando a que me ataquen, además estoy casi segura que somos del mismo tamaño en cuanto a altura y los pies-

- ya veo, ¿tú te vas a cambiar de ropa? -

- claro, esto es un pijama no voy a andar en pijamas por la calle -

La chica le dijo que esperara en el sillón, mientras ella se cambiaba. Volvió en 5 minutos, con ropa un poco oscura pero elegante una camisa negra de puños blancos un chaleco encima morado fucsia un pantalón corto color azul noche con un cinturón blanco a juego unas panties grises y unas zapatillas negras con blanco. Su largo cabello suelto le llegaba casi a los pies, ahora que no era maltratado por ragnarok había crecido bastante, además del hecho de que la sangre negra no lo dejaba crecer, aunque seguía siendo un cabello muy desordenado .

-vamos, después te dejo en tu departamento -

-está bien -

Los dos partieron caminando y en menos de 20 minutos ya estaban frente a la casa de stein y Marie. la chica venía muy confiada y ahora solo se debatía en entrar o dejar las cosas como estaban, soul se empezó a dar cuenta al ver que chrona no tocaba el timbre, él lo hizo. Chrona se sobresaltó mientras le miraba sorprendida al albino. Después de un rato de esperar afuera, apareció Marie.

-mi niñita, cuanto tiempo sin verte, pareciera un año sin vernos.-decía mientras le abrazaba del cuello sin dejarle mucho aire del cual poder vivir a la peli-rosada

-mama, me... asfixi...as... - por poco y la chica iba a cambiar de morado a azul

-disculpe, marie-sensei, está asfixiando a chrona –dijo soul metiéndose en la conversación

-perdóname, me he sobrepasado con mi fuerza, disculpa – la mujer estaba un poco apenada-pasen, pasen siéntense llamare a tu padre – la mujer sonrió antes de desaparecer por un pasillo.

En unos minutos apareció la mujer con unas tazas de té suspirando

-¿Qué pasa, mama? ¿Dónde está papa?-chrona miraba para todos lados buscando a su tan llamado padre.- ¿no está?

-no está, lo busque pero no lo encuentro, ¿Dónde se habrá metido?-

-no lo ha llamado shinigami-sama ¿tal vez este por allá?-dijo soul tratando de esperanzar a las dos mujeres

-no creo eso, pero estoy segura de que se ha escapado de casa para ir a ese lugar en el que practica al aire libre, bueno no importa ¿Qué venían a hacer por aquí?-

-oh eso, venía a dejar el bisturí de papa, lo había dejado en la última visita a mi departamento y estoy segura de que debe haber puesto la casa patas arriba cuando no le encontró – la chica reviso su bolsillo del pantalón y mostro el bisturí a su madre. La mujer miro el objeto puesto delante de ella y después se lanzó de nuevo a Chrona.

-gracias, gracias, graciaaaaassss Chrona, no sabes cuánto me alegra ver esta cosa, tu padre casi me mata porque pensó que yo lo perdí, de no ser por ti me hubiera fastidiado una semana completa- la mujer lloraba de alegría y la pobre de Chrona intentaba quitársela de encima.

Al final tomaron unas tazas de té y se fueron. Habían pasado un rato divertido en esa casa con las locuras de Marie y su torpeza, ahora Chrona tenía que ir a dejar a soul a su departamento. Al llegar al edificio, se encontraron con lo que en un principio los tenía tan mal a los dos : kid y maka .estaban sentados en una banca del parque besándose , muy felices. Soul podía mantener la calma ,pero Chrona era un caso más difícil, con la locura que de por si fue cultivada desde pequeña por la que realmente era la madre de ella :medusa. Soul busco la mirada de la peli-rosada, pero no la encontró se agacho pero no veía ni sus ojos,¿ligeramente temblaba o era idea de soul? En serio estaba temblando, y sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas y no las contenio

-sabes…-hablo la chica llamando la atención de soul que ya se había dado cuenta de las lágrimas y que iba a decirle algo justo en ese momento, le miro un poco confundido –es algo irónico verme llorando, la verdad es que la gente lloraba cuando me veía, ahora soy yo la que me he vuelto demasiado blanda, una torpe, una niña de nuevo…. una estúpida niña, la misma que lloro cuando mato a usagi-chan**(chrona****: lo siento pero a mí me gusta más la versión con el conejo, la del manga)**-sonreía de manera triste, mientras hablaba con la voz quebrada.

-Chrona…-dijo soul tratando de llamar su atención y quitarle ese mal recuerdo de la mente y cualquier pensamiento que le hiciera mal a la pobre chica, pero no se le ocurría nada.

-te he venido a dejar, estamos a mano-la chica dejo su lastimero llanto por un momento y solo miro de la manera tan fría con la que siempre miraba su madre cada acto de esta misma.

-¿eh? ¿De qué hablas?-

-me refiero a que me acompañaste a visitar la casa de mis padre adoptivos, guardaras el secreto que te conté ayer y por el momento eres casi el mejor amigo que tengo, me-mejor m….

-hola chicos, ¿Chrona que te pasa? ¿Te sientes bien? ¿No tienes fiebre?-maka había aparecido muy rápido con kid caminando un poco más atrás de ella, se habían dado cuenta que dos de sus amigos andaban por ahí y se les habian acercado en aquel mismo momento

-no-no es n-nada, m-maka-chan, es solo que me he acordado de algo triste, nada muy grave-la chica mintio de una manera tan increible que su propia madre le hubiera creido, tal vez habia mas cosas que heredo de su madre que la simple habilidad de usar tan bien la magia.

-oh, ya veo, si tienes algun problema, cuenta conmigo – maka sonrio –a proposito, sobre kid y yo….queriamos decirselos cuando estuvieramos todos reunidos hoy en la tarde ¿podrian guardar el secreto?-soul no parecia querer contestar, creia que ya el daño en el alma de Chrona era muy grande y una palabra mas ya seria suficiente para que la locura entrara de nuevo en ella.

-claro, son nuestros amigos despues de todo, ¿cierto soul?-la que habia respondido fue Chrona, haciendo que soul se impresionara aludido solo asintio.

-muchas gracias chicos, se los agradeceremos mucho, nos veremos mas tarde –se despidio maka, mientras kid solo movia su mano en son de despedida

Maka y kid se habian alejado de a poco, hasta no verse ni sus sombras, en ese momento soul iba a hacer la pregunta que en ese momento tanto le intrigaba ¿Cómo resistio no llorar al saber sobre su relacion?

-¿quieres saber como logre aguantar, ¿cierto? ¿o me equivoco?-parecia poder leer la mente, el solo asintio-la locura en mi vida ya no es tan poderosa como lo era cuando tenia a ragnarok conmigo, pero no iba a llorar frente a los dos, se sentirian mal.

La chica solo se despidio y emprendio el rumbo hacia su casa, pero solo caminaba de una manera que solo usaba en su locura : lenta, fria y de manera descordinada.

-¡¿QUE PRETENDES HACER, SEGUIR OCULTANDO TUS SENTIMIENTOS?¡ ¡eso no hara ningun cambio¡-soul le grito de manera que queria una respuesta

La chica se limito a mirarlo y a darle una sonrisa triste.

-soy un simple monstruo, los de mi especie no tenemos sentimientos, solo lo ignorare, porque de todos modos un shinigami nunca querria estar con una bruja como lo soy yo-ahora ya no responderia nada y solo se alejo del lugar hasta dejar de verse, dejando a soul consternado ante todo.

* * *

**bien, ¿como lo encontraron?**

**¿bueno?¿malo?¿neutral?  
**

**recibo todo tipo de criticas constructivas,inclusive si son comentarios un poco crueles.  
**

**¿review?  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**bien el 4° capitulo por fin ha sido subido me he demorado un poco mas, las ideas se juntaban en mi mente y no sabia cual seguir**

**lo de siempre soul eater no es mio es de atsushi ohkubo, sin mas disfruten el episodio  
**

* * *

Capítulo 4: ¿solitaria locura o compañía armoniosa?

Chrona prov.

-¡¿QUE PRETENDES HACER, SEGUIR OCULTANDO TUS SENTIMIENTOS?¡ ¡eso no hará ningún cambio¡-soul me grito de una forma que no supe reconocer

Yo me limite a mirarlo y a darle una sonrisa triste.

-soy un simple monstruo, los de mi especie no tenemos sentimientos, solo lo ignorare, porque de todos modos un shinigami nunca querría estar con una bruja como lo soy yo-ahora ya no responderé nada y solo me alejo del lugar hasta que desaparezco. Dejando a soul consternado ante todo.

Es la verdad, aunque ame nadie sentirá lo mismo por mí, las relaciones entre shinigamis y brujas son mal vistos en la sociedad,_ puede que shinigami-sama no vea mala esa relación, pero si __él__ no me ama no lo puedo obligar _me dije mientras caminaba por la calle de frente de mi departamento. Choque contra alguien, era mi vecina kasugano iroha.

-oba-chan, no la he visto disculpe, ando un poco distraída, perdóneme-le dije mientras recogía la bolsa de compras que se le había caído del susto.

-mi niña, no te preocupes, solo ha sido un tropezón, toma un dulce- me entrego una paleta de chocolate.

-muchas gracias, ¿cómo está el abuelito?-él era un viejito ermitaño muy simpático, siempre me saca una sonrisa cuando estoy triste.

-está un poco testarudo, tú lo conoces, por lo de la artritis que ya va mejorando-

-oba-san ¿quieres que te lleve a tu departamento?-

-claro, me hace falta compañía últimamente, creo que pronto moriré de soledad-

-no diga eso, el abuelito y yo nos pondríamos muy tristes si algo como eso le pasara -intentamos cambiar el tema, pero ya habíamos llegado a su casa-espero se cuide usted y abuelito.

-mi nenita, no te preocupes por nosotros. Y... si tienes alguna aflicción, házmelo saber. Puedo llegar a ser de buena ayuda, aun en las cosas de amor. Solo asentí y me dirigí a mi departamento. ¿Cómo fue que supo que tenía problemas amorosos?

Llegue a la puerta de mi departamento, saque de mi bolsillo la llave entre y me dirigí a la cocina, para preparar el almuerzo, no creo que alguien me visite hoy, no hasta la noche para cuando vengan todos a celebrar los pocos meses que llevo en este departamento. Para ser tan pequeño, se había ganado mi respeto y cariño, en mi living tenía una mesa de centro con unos cuantos discos de vinil que soul me regalaba en mi cumpleaños o en navidad y un lindo florero de parte de maka, los sillones venían de parte de Liz y Patty uno de color amarillo con lunares cafés mientras que el otro era de color rosa pastel con flores. Las paredes de la mayoría de mi hogar estaban decoradas con imágenes de nuestros muchos recuerdos como amigos, enmarcados por tsubaki y black*star, algo muy extraño ya que yo pensé que star-kun me daría muchas fotos de él y no de todo el grupo, y lo que más destacaba en mi casa era que todo estaba puesto simétricamente cortesía de shinigami-kun, que se había metido a mi casa de madrugada y estuvo ordenándolo todo de manera que se viera simétrico, el ruido que metió fue escandaloso y tuve que yo misma ir a ayudarlo para que mis vecinos no se enfurecieran tanto. Aquella noche me entretuve tanto, con los gritos que daba y con su regla en mano revisaba si los cuadros estaban bien de la manera en la que los puse y cuando rompió un montón de platos para que el numero fuera simétrico, para cuando eran ya las seis de la mañana termino su trabajo y se quedó dormido sobre el sillón amarillo. Tantos recuerdos he tenido con los pocos meses que tengo en este departamento, incluso se convirtió en el lugar en el que hago rituales demoniacos de bruja junto a Kim, Eruka y las mizune. Tocaron el timbre, estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que llegue a dar un gritito al escuchar el ding dong, me acerque a la puerta lentamente y detrás de ella estaban todos excepto ragnarok, soul, kid y maka. Los hice pasar.

-¿Por qué están aquí tan temprano? La reunión era a las 8, y yo no he preparado nada.- me asuste un poco supongo que no me lo esperaba.

-Chrona… vinimos porque sabemos lo de anoche-hablo Liz un poco extraña o más de lo normal. ¿Cómo diablos se enteraron? el que abrió la boca de seguro fue black*star por que soul estuvo toda la noche en mi casa y en la mañana me acompaño en todo el rato.

-star-kun no debiste decirle a todo el mundo, pero ¿Qué se le puede hacer? siéntense por favor, creo que de todos modos lo tendré que explicar.- suspire un poco cansada, no pensé que se lo diría a todos, que chismoso llega a ser star-kun.

Todos estaban esperando una respuesta, no quiero responder, mis ojos se vuelven de un color mucho más oscuro cuando me siento así de cohibida con su mirada, excepto Patty que jugaba con el hijo de Liz y star-kun que miraba las fotos de la pared.

-¿Qué quieren que les diga? Solo me enamore de un shinigami que esta con mi mejor amiga, no es nada mas no deberían preocuparse tanto, no sé qué es el dolor de amor nunca lo sufrí y ahora solo me quedare callada. Y espero que ustedes también mantengan la boca cerrada-me senté al lado de Liz y del pequeño tomoya, sentí que mis lágrimas brotaban de mis ojos. Liz me apoyo en su hombro y me abrazo, yo solo lloraba silenciosamente sin soltar ninguna palabra.

-tía Chrona ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Te sientes bien? ¿quieres que te preste mi trencito? Él siempre me hace feliz-tomoya me ofreció su pequeño juguete mientras me daba una gran sonrisa. Me limite a tomar el lindo tren, es el que yo le regale cuando nació, Liz lo acepto pero ragnarok no, me dijo que me fuera pero Liz no lo permitió.

-g-gracias tomoya-kun, pero no lo necesito por ahora –el chico era bastante inteligente incluso para tener 2 años. Me abrazo intentando calmarme.-chicos no sé cómo agradecérselos, ustedes son muy buenas personas, espero que puedan guardar el secreto.- Todos asintieron y me dieron una gran sonrisa. Les prepare el almuerzo y comimos todos juntos, me divertí mucho al ver como devoraban todo Patty y star-kun, el resto supo comer de manera más ordenada. Para después de almuerzo todos se fueron y dijeron que volverían a la noche. Me hace feliz estar con ellos, pero prefiero la soledad. Me acerco al sillón rosa y saco la almohada y me escondo en la esquina de siempre. A veces entro en mi subconsciente y aparezco en un país en guerra todos a mi alrededor están muertos, todas esas personas que están muertas son personas que yo mate o que mataron por mi culpa y solo vive "el" mi único compañero en este lugar tan sombrío, es el mismo que una vez sumió el mundo en la locura, mi único amigo en este mundo: asura.

-has vuelto, es bueno ver a alguien vivo para poder hablar con el-dijo con su voz tranquila y pasiva

-pues sí, quisiera estar en este lugar, es más tranquilo que haya afuera-

-lo sé, toma este abrigo, supongo que tienes frio-me paso el abrigo de un muerto pero si era muy reconfortante.

-empezaras con el cuestionario de siempre ¿verdad?-

-claro, espera a llegar al cuarto oscuro he conseguido algo muy hermoso para poder conversar- abría sus brazos y demostraba mucha felicidad, le gusta mucho estar en mi alma. Siempre dice que es muy cálida, hemos platicado de lo que en el mismo día me había sucedido nos saltamos todo lo que paso cuando estuvimos soul y yo con maka y kid, ya habríamos la puerta de aquel lugar. Me parece un lugar muy oscuro de cortinas muy largas rojas carmesí, dos pequeños sillones victorianos frente a frente y un piano de cola, nada más.

-pues te hare el cuestionario-

-…-

-como quieras, empieza el cuestionario-lo dice de manera muy cantarina- ahora cuéntame ¿Cómo te sentiste cuando murió tu padre en aquel incendio?-

-triste, asustada, enojada, furiosa-mis recuerdos aparecieron de a poco cuando mi madre murió, ahora lo recuerdo todo, mi madre puso un hechizo en mi mente y me hizo olvidar todo recuerdo de mi infancia.

-has mejorado bastante, kuro-chan, así te llamaban tus familiares y yuta-kun ¿o me equivoco?- Mostraba su sonrisa torcida una vez más-bien, sigamos ¿y que paso después del ataque del payaso de luto? Según lo que se yo tu madre bloqueo a ragnarok y este no apareció hasta que te volviste a reencontrar con ella-

-pues sí, todo eso paso como tú dices, en el lapso de tiempo entre esos dos sucesos ocurrieron variadas cosas ¿sabes?-no quiso responder quería seguir escuchándome- me encontró un hombre, un moreno, se hacía llamar noah y me encontró diciendo muchas cosas raras entre el incendio como la única sobreviviente, me llevo a un hospital mental en la capital de Japón donde el vivia (despues de haberme tenido como una asesina en el sotano de su casa), pensando que estaba loca. al entrar la mayoría de niños que estaban ahí, me molestaban y se burlaban de mi pequeño peluche usagi-chan, el que era mi psiquiatra se llamaba… se llamaba gopher, era un chico que recién entraba en la institución para tratar con un caso fácil, pero yo no lo era, me acostumbre a responder todas sus preguntas con un simple "paso", y él me demostraba mas confianza mientras los días pasaban,pero con el tiempo el mismo se estaba rindiendo, me dijeron que dejaría de ser mi psiquiatra y que empezaría con otro doctor, nunca supe el nombre de él y con el tiempo me puse más agresiva e intente matarle, por lo que planearon hacerme una operación…-no quiero decirle que operación fue muy terrible, aun para mí-

-¿Qué operación?-parecía muy curioso ante la idea de saberlo _la curiosidad mato al gato _me hubiera encantado haberle dicho eso

-una lobotomía o lobectomía, este tipo de operación se usa para matar las neuronas frontales de la cabeza, haciendo que el paciente quede "tontito" para siempre-

-¿y quedaste "tontita"?-que idiota llega a ser asura a veces.

-Después de la operación mis neuronas frontales no fueron destruidas soy un caso muy diferente al de otros niños. Me volvi mas tranquila desde entonces, pero nada paso. Después de eso me volvieron a poner a gopher de mi psiquiatra, volví a contarle todo lo que paso, y él me volvió a mantener la esperanza de que algún día saldría de ahí, se puso de acuerdo conmigo para poder escapar y en cada sesión planeábamos como escapar los dos juntos a Italia, donde yo sabía que mi madre de seguro se encontraba. Y un día… escapamos como tanto deseábamos, nos fuimos a Italia y me entrego todo papel que tuviera que ver con mi encierro, desde las pastillas hasta la lobotomía, y volvi con mi madre.

-wow, tienes muchos secretos que nadie conoce ¿verdad?pues por como veo tu vida fue insoportable.-recogio las lagrimas que habían caído sin darme cuenta de mis ojos.-¿y que son esos dibujos que están debajo de el tapiz de tu cuarto…-mi vista se nublaba, asura no esta, todo se vuelve negro, alguien me llama, grita mi nombre pero ¿Quién es?

-¡Chrona!¡despierta ¿Qué haces tirada alli?!me tienes preocupadísima¡-era eruka, asi que ahora se le ocurre volver.

-l-lo s-siento, n-no e-era mi intención-me pare de mi posición, al parecer todos estaban allí ¿exactamente cuanto rato estuve en mi subconciente? Me lo medite un rato y al parecer estaba volviendo a entrar en trance, me sentía mareada ¿Qué es este extraño presentimiento? No me puedo mis piernas, mi cabeza da vueltas, _NO, mantente en pie, debes estar con ellos si no los vas a preocupar._ Me anime mentalmente e intente sonreírle a los chicos para demostrarles que estaba bien.

-Chrona, ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no te pongas en esa posición y mucho menos llores? Te hace muy mal-dijo maka reprochándome

-esta semana han sido veinte veces, pero no tengo contadas las del mes-

-es sarcasmo,y no quiero que lo vuelvas a hacer ¿entendido?-me abrazo muy fuerte y el resto me sonreía.

Todos la estaban pasando muy bien, me sentía cada vez peor y sentía que las mejillas me ardían, pero no me puedo desmayar ahora. nos divertimos por horas y ya se hacia muy tarde.

-chicos, tenemos una noticia que darles-de repente maka y kid se pararon, era sobre su relación.-nosotros… somos novios-dijeron los dos juntos y nadie quiere decir algo, muy seguro tienen pena de mi,les he mirado y les he reprochado con la mirada .me he parado y les he sonreído a ambos.

-felicidades chicos, espero sean felices y puedan pasar mucho tiempo juntos.-los dos me miraron muy felices. El resto no se atreve a decir algo, han quedado muy sorprendidos ante mi acto tan valiente, ya no puedo mas, mi cuerpo desfallece, mi vista se nubla y mi cuerpo tiembla. He visto a maka correr hasta el otro lado de la mesa por mi, estoy en el suelo, y solo veo a un punto lejano. Maka ha gritado algo, creo que ha sido mi nombre, ya no veo nada mas…

* * *

**bien creo que lo deje un poco misterioso, y no se supongo que estoy viendo mucha pelicula de doctores y sangre y operaciones**

**que les parecio ¿bueno?¿neutral?¿malo?  
**

**recibo todo tipo de criticas, no importa si son ofensivas, pero les aviso que soy una llorona y si despues no se aguantan que siempre este quejandome mala suerte yo avise  
**

**¿review?  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**bien el quinto capitulo fue colocado**

**lo de siempre, no es mio soul eater ni los personajes, todo es de atsushi ohkubo-sama (por el momento)  
**

**-bla bla bla- dialogo e personajes  
**

**_bla bla bla _pensamientos de personajes  
**

**(bla bla bla) yo metiedome donde no debo  
**

**sin mas disfruten del capitulo ^_^  
**

* * *

Capítulo 5: en shibusen de nuevo…

General prov.

Chrona desfalleció en el piso y maka empezó a gritar su nombre desesperada por su amiga, le movía pero esta tenía la vista perdida en algún punto desconocido de la habitación. Todos estaban muy preocupados por su amiga, así que llamaron a stein para que le revisara, quien por suerte de ellos, vino en seguida. Le reviso y dijo que estaba fatigada, tal vez la chica no había comido algo que le alimentara durante el día. Les pidió que alguno de ellos se quedara con la chica para ver si mejoraba, maka se ofreció al instante. El resto se fue un poco intrigado en cuanto a la salud de la joven gorgón, pero stein prometió visitar a la chica al día siguiente y hacerle una revisión más completa. Maka llevo a Chrona hasta su habitación y la deposito en su cama, le tapo bien con las sabanas y se sentó en la pequeña silla que estaba al lado de la cama. Maka empezó a mirar a Chrona quien seguía con sus mejillas muy rojas y tenía un poco de fiebre.

-eres una enfermiza, Chrona-chan, me tienes muy preocupada a veces –la chica lloraba por su mejor amiga en silencio sin molestar a su compañera.

A la mañana siguiente maka despertó sobresaltada al ver que Chrona no estaba en su cama y ella sí, sintió a alguien en la cocina, se dirigió a esta y vio a Chrona preparando el desayuno

-Chrona, deberías estar acostada, stein dijo que no te movieras mucho- la chica se dirigió hacia Chrona apresuradamente.

-maka, buenos días, no sabía que papa estuvo aquí, no lo recuer…-Chrona estornudo.-creo que me resfrié jeje-la chica sonreía despreocupadamente.

-Chrona… eres una despreocupada-maka se puso su mano en la frente mostrando una gran vergüenza de su amiga

-¿eh? ¿Por qué lo dices?-Chrona pregunto inocentemente-no entiendo.

-sabes, vístete, yo preparo el desayuno-Chrona no hablo más y le hizo caso a su mejor amiga, cuando volvió venía con un vestido ligero de color blanco que hacía notar más su pecho que en el momento de ser separada de ragnarok había crecido bastante, y unas botas grises. En su cabellera llevaba un pequeño listón que le hacía juego a la ropa.

-Chrona, te ves muy linda.-ante esto Chrona se sonrojo y dio las gracias. Cuando terminaron de desayunar maka tomo a Chrona de la mano y se la llevo directo a shibusen para que le revisaran. Maka iba muy apresurada mientras Chrona intentaba seguirle el paso pero termino corriendo detrás de su amiga. Al llegar Chrona estaba más que cansada y se sentía mareada y por quedarse parada perdió el rastro de su amiga. Se dirigió con shinigami-sama para saludarle a él y a Spirit y para explicar por qué llego tarde ese mismo lunes. Al llegar a la puerta se encontró con Spirit, aunque no le quiso molestar ya que este intentaba coquetear con alguna mujer que pasara por delante de su mirada de casanova, así que entro. Cuando traspaso todas las guillotinas rojas se encontró con el shinigami y su hijo conversando animadamente.

-buenos días, shinigami-sama perdóneme por llegar tarde hoy, es que maka ha estado en mi casa y me ha traído para que me revisara papa y de un momento a otro le perdí el rastro.-

-no te preocupes, kid-kun me lo ha explicado todo, ¿es verdad que te has desmayado ayer?-shinigami parecía muy curioso

-¿eso paso? Pues entonces por eso, maka dijo que quería que papa me revisara más bien que ayer- la chica golpeo la palma de su mano con el puño de la otra.

-Chrona me gustaría que te revisara stein no quiero que te enfermes-dijo el shinigami mientras que le desordenaba el cabello a la chica que se reía cuando él le hacía aquel sincero gesto de ternura.

-padre, creo que te estás pasando un poco – el joven shinigami decía algo por primera vez hasta el momento

-¿Por qué lo dices?-el hombre no se había dado cuenta que le desordeno tanto el pelo que incluso apareció un pequeño mechón sobre la cabeza de la chica.

-la simetría de su cabeza ya no es igual-decía el chico mientras intentaba arreglar el desastre que su padre había causado en la cabeza de la chica. Ella se reía ante las movidas de las manos cálidas del shinigami en su cabeza, haciendo notar su inocencia ante todo.

-pues si usted quiere que me revise papa lo hare-la chica le sonrió a los dioses y se fue muy feliz de la vida. Al salir de la death room se encontró con spirit de nuevo pero esta vez, lloraba.

-spirit-sama, ¿te encuentras bien?-

-no, la chica rubia me ha abofeteado por coquetearle –el hombre era muy infantil a veces

-¿me acompañas a la enfermería? Así me cuentas bien que fue lo que paso ¿quieres?-la chica le miraba como una madre a su pequeño niñito. El hombre asintió, y le tomo la mano a la chica. Los caminos eran bastante largos así que el hombre le conto todo lo que le había pasado durante la mañana.

- y entonces…-el hombre moqueaba como si no hubiera mañana

-y entonces te abofeteo, tranquilo, es que no debiste empezar a coquetearle así, fuiste muy rápido-la chica sabia tratar con traumas amorosos bastante bien aún para no haber tenido nunca una relación-ya llegamos spirit-sama, ojala no vuelva a pasar lo de la bofetada.-

-Gracias por todo Chrona-chan-

La chica entro y se encontró con nygus, quien le saludo animosamente.

-¿no se encuentra papa?-

-¿stein? No, está haciendo clases, pero yo estoy aquí también ¿Qué necesitas?-

-muchas gracias, pues, ayer me he desmayado y querían que papa hoy me revisara para saber que tenía-

-oh, ya veo, pues siéntate, te revisare en seguida-nygus le hizo unos cuantos exámenes y ya tenía los resultados-bien, por como veo tenías fatiga y muy seguro ayer andabas un poco desabrigada y te has resfriado-

-muchas gracias, nygus-sensei-

-antes de que te vayas, toma estas pastillas e intenta dormir un poco, tu sabes muy bien lo que pasa con tu sangre-

-sí, muchas gracias de nuevo-la chica sonrió y salió del lugar para buscar a su amiga maka.

-¿a quién busca Chrona-sama?-de repente apareció Ángela con Mifune.

-buenos días Mifune y Ángela-chan. Si, busco a maka ¿no le han visto por aquí?-

-mmm… creo que estaba en el jardín con su novio-

-muchas gracias- se despidieron con la mano y se fueron cada uno por su lado. La chica no demostraba nada, su rostro siempre era un misterio para el mundo entero. La puerta del jardín estaba frente a ella, la toco con la palma de su mano, no quería entrar. La empujo, al parecer no estaban ahí, aun así pasó y recorrió todo el lugar hasta detenerse frente a una plantación de rosas rojas, blancas y azules, de entre el montón ella miraba una solamente, la rosa negra. Su color era tan hermoso para Chrona, _es igual a mi_ pensó la chica._ Oscura, mala, triste y la única que no va con ese mundo tan extravagante_ se decía la chica haciendo que las lágrimas brotaran, cayó de rodillas y empezó a acariciar la oscura flor de espinas negras.

-así que aquí estabas-esa voz sobresalto a la chica. Era maka junto a kid.-vamos, stein te tiene que revisar- la chica extendió su mano a Chrona.

-ya me reviso nygus-sensei, me dio estas pastillas- Chrona mostro la bolsa con píldoras- me tengo que ir a trabajar- la chica les sonrió a ambos y empezó a correr- hasta luego, chicos.

No soportaba más estar ahí y solo corrió hasta chocar con una blanda pared.

-buenos días, Chrona-chan- le saludo tsubaki-¿Cómo te sientes?

-bastante bien- decía mientras se tocaba su adolorida nariz

-ahora estarás mucho mejor, porque estas junto al que se convertirá en el máximo dios el universo nyahahahaha-black*star reía estrepitosamente. La chica rio nerviosamente y se despidió de ellos.

Volvió a su escritorio en la oficina central a ordenar unos papeles y después se dirigió a la death room. Al llegar empezó a conversar con shinigami y spirit.

-y así se utiliza un celular ¿entendió shinigami-sama?-decía Chrona por 12ava vez

-creo que si- decía el shinigami.

-muy bien, shinigami-sama aprendió a usar el celular-decía spirit con desgano.

-bien, pasando a otro tema, Chrona-chan ¿las misiones cumplidas han sido registradas?

-sí, también la ubicación de brujas y la búsqueda del Kishin Sanae han sido registradas-

-muy bien, y el ingreso de nuevos maestros ¿han sido elegidos ya?- la chica miro por un momento sus papeles y le miro a shinigami-sama.

-si, también han sido elegidos ya, disculpe shinigami-sama, si no hay otra cosa que resolver, me retiro- hizo una reverencia mientras se alejaba.

-que te vaya bien de vuelta a casa-dijo el dios de la muerte infantilmente.

Al salir de shibusen se dio cuenta que el tiempo se iba muy rápido cuando estaba con shinigami-sama. Ya era de noche y la luna sonreía de manera sádica, acompañando a Chrona hasta su departamento.

Al llegar, solo se sacó las botas y se dirigió al sillón y se acostó, cerro sus ojos y se preparaba para caer en brazos de Morfeo, pero un sonido no la dejo. Era el timbre, la chica fue y al abrir la puerta se encontró con shinigami-kun.

-¿Qué pasa, shinigami-kun? ¿Por qué estás aquí tan tarde?-

-quisiera preguntarte algo ¿puedo pasar?- la chica le dio el paso y este se sentó en el sillón rosa, Chrona se sentó en el amarillo y espero a que dijera algo.

-¿puedes ayudarme con mi relación con maka?-esto a Chrona le llego como un balde de agua fría. Pero aun así, si él era feliz, ella lo haría. Asintió.

-muchas gracias y otra cosa. Este viernes cumplimos nuestra primera semana juntos y no sé a dónde llevarle ¿tienes alguna idea?-

La chica solo pensó unos momentos y apareció una idea en su mente.

-ya se, maka me dio una pequeña libreta con lugares a los que le gusta ir.-

-es genial, con eso puedo saber exactamente dónde ir, gracias Chrona –el chico le sonrió haciendo que Chrona se ruborizara.

-v-voy por él, espérame aquí-la chica partió a su habitación y en 5 minutos apareció de nuevo-bien, maka por lo general va a estos lugares de acuerdo con su ánimo.

-¿animo?-

-claro, si maka está feliz va a este-Chrona señalo el primero de la lista- y si está enojada va a este-señalo Chrona el 7mo lugar de la lista-¿entiendes?

-si-el chico estaba decidido a hacer feliz a maka.

-su ánimo ¿Cómo ha sido últimamente?-

-pues andaba muy feliz e infantil-

-mmm…-la chica estaba leyendo cada lugar en la lista de manera increíblemente rápida, hasta que paro- este es perfecto.

-¿Cuál es?-

-la biblioteca del hambre-la chica miro al shinigami y al ver su cara de no tener idea que lugar era ese, suspiro-es un restaurante y a la vez, una biblioteca, estoy segura que a maka le encantara.

-muchas gracias, Chrona – shinigami sonrió y Chrona le correspondió.

Chrona prov.

Ya han pasado 3 meses y sigo ayudando a shinigami-kun con su relación. Desde hace tiempo tengo desmayos constantes, fiebre alta e intensos mareos. Me he dado cuenta que tendré que realizar el experimento por ragnarok. Hablare hoy mismo con shinigami-sama y las brujas que haya en death city. Eruka y las Mizune han aceptado, faltan Kim y Ángela.

-disculpen Kim, Ángela ¿puedo hablar con ustedes?-

-claro, vamos Ángela-chan-

-si Kim-chan-

-quisiera pedirles algo-

-claro ¿Qué es?-pregunto Kim que se había convertido en una gran amiga mía desde hace mucho tiempo.

-empezare un experimento, y quisiera su ayuda, los detalles se los daré si es que shinigami-sama lo aprueba, ¿vienen conmigo o me esperan?-

-claro que vamos, no te dejaremos sola-me dijo Eruka

-una cosa más…-

-¿Qué?-dijeron todas al unísono

-no le cuenten a nadie de esto-todas asintieron y me siguieron a la death room. Al entrar solo se encontraba soul.

-shinigami-sama, queremos hablar con usted-

-soul, ¿te puedes ir?-dijo Eruka haciéndome recordar que yo le conté solo a él ese experimento

-no, él es el único que lo sabe, se puede quedar-

Shinigami-sama se veía muy confundido.

-¿Qué pasa aquí, si es que se me puede explicar?-dijo con su voz infantil de siempre

-shinigami-sama, empezaremos un experimento, recuerda la separación de cuerpo mío y de ragnarok, pues ese chico que salió de mi cuerpo, no es mi hermano-

-¿Cómo que no es tu hermano? Tú dijiste que son gemelos, y él es exactamente igual a ti excepto por sus ojos.

-yo no dije que somos gemelos, dije que él y yo somos mellizos y Eruka es testigo de eso-

-¿Por qué?-

-yo le conocí de niño, y cuando era pequeño su cara era igual a la de Chrona, excepto por sus ojos y cabello, él era de ojos rosa pálido y pelo negro con una x blanca en el medio de este- dijo Eruka, apoyando a su amiga.

-mmm… ya veo, pero… ¿Qué pretenden hacer?-

-yo tengo los planos, la magia la conseguiremos todas juntas y soul solo es un cómplice en este plan, pero queremos su permiso.-

-pues sí, pero ¿Cuánto tiempo tomaran en hacerlo?-

-2 o 3 meses para conseguir el material que necesitamos, el hechizo lo compondré yo y el resto se hará casi solo.

-bien, lo apruebo, pero tengan cuidado, no quiero que salgan heridas-todas asentimos y salimos victoriosas. Íbamos a mitad del camino de guillotinas rojas cuando nos encontramos con shinigami-kun. Quería saber que había pasado, ya que nos escuchó gritar por el pasillo.

-no, solo ha pasado, que shinigami-sama me dio unos cuantos días libres ¿verdad chicas?-todas asintieron y rieron nerviosas.

-bien, Chrona acuérdate en la noche dejar la ventana abierta hará un poco de calor-eso significaba "deja la ventana abierta porque voy a entrar por ahí". Me limite a asentir y a salir de ahí.

El resto del día pasó muy rápido, y volví a casa después de terminar el trabajo de siempre. En casa, kid ya me esperaba, estaba sentado y no me había visto entrar, me he dedicado a asustarle cada vez que esta así de tranquilo. Me acerco de puntillas y…

* * *

**bien ha sido el capitulo muy bueno o muy malo, es decision de ustedes (pero creo que si lo han leido hasta aqui, significa que si les gusto)**

**me la he pasado en la celda (cofcofescuelaaburridacofcof), y he escrito mucho, me retaron todos (los profes, mis compañeros y mis mejores amigas tambien), pronto subire el siguiente capitulo lo estoy anotando ahora  
**

**¿review?  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**bueno el 6to capitulo ha sido subido, no he tenido mucho tiempo de meterme a internet, por mis pruebas (maldita profesora de mates, la de lengua, historia, naturaleza y tambien tecno. ¿porque tan malos con nosotros? tambien queremos un poco de tiempo ocio) **

* * *

Capitulo 6: ¡¿pelea entre soul y kid?!

Chrona prov.

En casa, kid ya me esperaba, estaba sentado y no me había visto entrar, me he dedicado a asustarle cada vez que esta así de tranquilo. Me acerco de puntillas y…

-ni lo intentes, Chrona –

-Jo, si te sabes todos los trucos con los que te asusto-infle los mofletes.

-pues sí, es que me acostumbre a esto todas las veces - me sonreía como siempre

-bien empecemos, ¿Cómo a dónde quieres llevar a maka esta semana?-

-la verdad, esta vez no vengo por eso-

-¿y entonces? ¿A qué has venido hoy?-esto me intriga y desconcierta.

-quiero saber algo sobre ti…- hizo una pausa, poniéndome más nerviosa de lo que por si estaba-¿Qué tiene tu sangre y todo tu cuerpo?-_¿Cómo lo supo? _Mi silencio se transforma en lo que hay en el aire, y mi garganta poco a poco se seca. Las lágrimas intentan ser retenidas por mis ojos, pero me han traicionado.

-¿Cómo te has enterado?- pregunte tapando mis ojos con mi cabello disparejo.

-revise un examen que había arriba en el escritorio de la enfermería y…-

-una de las personas que dono sangre para mi cuerpo…-

-¿eh?-

-…tenía un tipo de enfermedad desconocida para todos los doctores- las lágrimas ya no paraban de salir por mi rostro- es… es como la leucemia, ataca a todos los glóbulos rojos, blancos y las plaquetas, condenándome a ser más débil que el resto.-

-¿y el hombre? ¿Qué paso con él?-

-le capturaron, y él dijo que la enfermedad tiene cura, y es traspasársela a alguien más y hay veces en las que si las traspasa pero te puede quedar a ti también y eso significa que se esparce.

-Chrona, y-yo no tenía idea, lo siento no debí haber preguntado-

-tranquilízate, de todos modos el hombre dijo otra cosa más antes de ser llevado a la prisión "lo mereces, después de todo tu le quitaste la vida a millones de personas, ¿Por qué no mueres de una vez por todas? Engendro del mismo demonio"-

-Chrona, tu no mataste esas vidas porque quisiste, lo hiciste porque te obligaron a hacerlo. No fue tu voluntad propia.-me agarro de los hombros y me miro directamente reprochándome con su mirada dorada. Me lance a sus brazos y me puse a llorar a todo pulmón mientras él me abrazaba tan fuerte como si en cualquier momento yo fuera a desaparecer. Al pasar el rato nos fuimos recostando en el sillón, hasta quedarnos profundamente dormidos…

_¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué es este lugar tan oscuro?_

_-hola pequeña, ¿te acuerdas de mí? Soy tu psiquiatra, al que intentaste matar ese mismo, soy yo. No te muevas mucho las sogas aprietan y tu cabeza también, no creo que te guste sentir esa sensación ¿verdad?-ríe de la manera más sádica que he visto en mi vida- empieza la lobotomía- dice con su voz cantarina para mirarme y sonreírme maniacamente, intento hablar pero algo no me lo permite- espero te guste-no, aleja esas cosas de mí, ¡ALEJALAS!_

-Chrona, tranquila fue una pesadilla, vamos no te asustes estoy contigo aquí, nada malo pasara –shinigami-kun limpiaba mis lágrimas, me di cuenta que le tire de la camisa muy fuerte y mis lágrimas habían mojado todo su pecho.

-shi-shinigami-kun y-yo no quería…-

-tranquila, vamos no es bueno que duermas en el sillón-me cargo entre sus brazos y me llevo hasta mi cuarto. Al llegar me deposito en mi pequeña cama y se sentó a la orilla de esta.

-¿quieres que me quede? –asentí. Se sentó en la pequeña silla que estaba al lado de mi cama.-bien, me quedare hasta que te duermas ¿bien?-volví a asentir y a dedicarle una gran sonrisa. Después me dormí pensando en que shinigami-kun estaría viéndome toda la noche.

Al despertar, shinigami-kun no estaba y había una nota sobre el escritorio.

"_Chrona, hable con mi padre y hoy puedes faltar al trabajo. Intenta no esforzarte mucho, tenías fiebre, delirabas y estabas temblando. Cuídate."_

_Kid._

Me hubiera gustado darle las gracias, pero no importa, haría caso a lo que dijo, me dirigía a tomar las pastillas que nygus-sensei me había dado para el mes… pero me sentía mal, me sujete de una pared tratando de no caer, mi pecho dolía y puse mi mano en el lugar. Mi corazón estaba latiendo muy lento, demasiado, algo me había hecho mal mejor iba a descansar. Me dormí en el sillón.

Para cuando desperté ya se estaba oscureciendo, así que mejor preparaba un café y me puse a ver la televisión. Los programas me estaban aburriendo, así que apague la tele. Había empezado a llover muy fuerte, y de repente tocaron el timbre.

-ya voy- Al abrir me encontré con el joven shinigami- shinigami-kun… ¿pero qué te paso? Pasa por favor- estaba empapado tenia golpes y la camisa rota. Fui por una toalla al baño y después por el botiquín. Me acerque y le puse la toalla en el cabello, empecé a secarle su pelo mientras él sonreía melancólicamente, esto no era normal e iba a averiguar qué había pasado.

-shinigami-kun cuéntame, ¿Qué te paso?-le miraba muy preocupada no quería responderme.

-…-

-vamos shinigami-kun, tu sabes que soy tu amiga.-le puse mi mano en su hombro y le dedique una sonrisa.

-t-termine con maka.-

-¿Por qué?-

-me engaño con soul, les he visto hoy y nos hemos puesto a pelear.- miraba tristemente sus manos entrelazadas.

-shinigami-kun, mírame, tu no debes sufrir por otros, eso no es bueno, ahora déjame curarte las heridas de la cara- se acercó y le puse una crema y una venda en una mano.-¿tienes alguna otra herida?-

-sí, mi espalda y en el estómago-kid se estaba quitando la camisa, yo intentaba no sonrojarme al tenerlo así. Después de que por fin curara sus heridas le mire tiernamente y él se lanzó a mis brazos y lloro.

-¿Por qué lo hizo? Yo le di todo mi amor, ¿por qué?-

-tranquilo, vamos no me gusta verte así- claro que no, le acaricie su cabello azabache con toques blancos. Poco a poco se fue calmando y se quedó dormido sobre mi pecho agarrándome de la cintura como a una almohada. Los colores se me subieron a la cara y estoy segura que entre mí y un semáforo no había diferencia, pero ¿Quién no lo estaría con un chico agarrándote de la cintura? Después de un rato me acomode yo también como pude y me quede dormida.

General prov.

La luz de la desquiciada luna entraba colándose por la ventana abierta iluminando a cierta peli rosa que dormía en una posición bastante indecorosa. El joven shinigami sentía un olor delicioso, le encantaba y le transmitía una paz que con ninguna otra persona él había conseguido.

-violetas-dijo medio dormido, su cabeza estaba apoyada en algo un poco duro y se apretó más fuerte hacia aquella cosa.

-s-shinigami-kun…-algo o mejor dicho alguien gimió su nombre, esa voz era tan dulce y…-¿e-estas despierto?-inmediatamente dejo su sueño, se separó un poco para observar en donde estaba y que era donde dormía.

-¿Chrona?-quedo un poco sorprendido y a la vez confundido, miro bien a su alrededor. Estaba en el departamento de Chrona. Su mente no estaba muy concentrada, por lo tanto no se había dado cuenta que estaba sobre la chica, agarrándole la cintura y con la cabeza hundida en el hueco del cuello de Chrona. Cuando capto esto, se quitó de encima rápidamente y se disculpó por lo que había hecho inconscientemente. Sus mejillas estaban bañadas de un rojo carmesí.

-no te preocupes-Chrona sonreía aun un poco sonrojada de lo ocurrido. El, que había dejado de tener ese color, se volvió a sonrojar al ver la sonrisa de la peli rosada.-disculpa, ¿no tienes hambre?-el estómago del ojiambar rugió dejando en claro que si tenía, la chica sonrió y le tomo de la mano para llevárselo a la cocina, al llegar le sirvió unas tostadas y una taza de café. Después de comer comenzaron a hablar intentando saltar el tema que hace algunas horas mantenía triste al joven. Primero había empezado como una conversación simple, y después habían empezado a jugar. Ya eran las doce del mediodía cuando tocaron el timbre. Ninguno de los dos respondió, ya que se habían puesto a jugar en la habitación de Chrona. Afuera les esperaban todos excepto maka y soul. Eruka sabía perfectamente donde Chrona escondía la llave del departamento, así que la tomo y abrió. Al entrar y no encontrarse con nadie, se dirigieron hacia la habitación de Chrona, pensando en que estaba dormida. Al entrar se encontraron con que kid estaba sobre Chrona en la cama. Todos malpensaron la escena. Liz iba con su puño hacia ellos, black*star y Patty se mataban de la risa, tsubaki y Eruka desmayadas y ragnarok le tapaba los ojos a su pequeño hijo.

-¡kid¡-Liz botaba humo por sus fosas nasales-¿Qué diablos le haces a Chrona?- los dos chicos se miraron y comenzaron a reír. El resto se extrañó de ese comportamiento.

-¿tú crees que le hacía cosas pervertidas a Chrona?-los dos seguían riéndose de lo que sus amigos pensaban.

-que mente más sucia llegan a tener todos ustedes- la chica se sentó y mostro un lindo peluche de un conejo. Kid salto por el peluche pero no lo alcanzo cayendo al suelo- kid quiere el peluche porque dice que es simétrico. Estábamos jugando.-el resto no sabía que decir ante sus pensamientos equivocados. Tomoya –que hasta el momento no se había inmutado- le quito el peluche al shinigami, se sentó al lado de su tía y empezó a jugar con él.

-Chrona, dile a tomoya que me devuelva al conejito- el chico se puso a llorar y abrazo a la chica para intentar convencer a Chrona.

-shinigami-kun, el muñeco es de tomoya, era su próximo regalo de cumpleaños, pero ya que lo vio se lo doy.-

-muchas gracias, tía Chrona-

-no hay de que, tomoya-kun-ella sonrió y miro al resto, un poco más seria- chicos shinigami-sama quiere hablar con toda la antigua clase luna creciente. Maka y soul también tienen que estar en esta reunión. Es a las ocho de la noche. Shinigami-kun nosotros tenemos que ir antes.- la chica se fue seguida de kid. Todos se fueron hacia sus casas, después de la extraña conversación que tuvieron con ellos.

Con Kid y Chrona

-kid, deja de llorar, es un peluche nada mas.-

-pero es que era muy simétrico.-

-después vamos a la tienda de peluches y te compro uno ¿vale? Ahora vamos tu padre dijo que estuviéramos antes con el.- kid asintió y siguió a Chrona.

Al llegar, shinigami-sama estaba preparándose para su discurso a los que había convocado.

-buenos días, shinigami-sama- dijo Chrona saludándolo con la mano.

-oh, buenos días Chrona-chan y kid-kun- el hombre parecía estar muy feliz.

-padre, exactamente ¿para qué es esta reunión?-

-Chrona-chan, tú has organizado todo, yo solo soy el que ha puesto la idea y la a puesto en marcha. Cuéntale tú-

-está bien. Pues como ya sabes el Kishin fue eliminado hace unos años, pero eso no significa que el mundo haya vuelto a la normalidad. Stein y yo hemos investigado todo este caso y creemos que la locura que se tenía en esos días se mantendrá unos 9 años…-

-¿y que pasara cuando se acaben esos 9 años?- contesto kid.

-se desestabilizaran las fuerzas de los Kishins, y se capturaran más fácil. Pero de esos 9 años, nosotros llevamos 4. Los Kishins se están fortaleciendo y queremos destruirlos, los únicos que pueden pelear con estos monstruos o al menos mantener una fuerza igualada son los de la clase luna creciente. Este curso fue el único que completo toda misión dada, exceptuando a black*star. Se les impartirán clases durante 2 años y misiones extremas, que ningún otro curso puede hacer. Pero antes de darles la noticia, les hemos invitado a un baile, que shinigami-sama hizo-

-sii-decía el dios de la muerte muy feliz.-ahora que lo pienso en esas ropas no se van a presentar ¿no?-el, con la camisa rota y ella en un poleron muy grande (tanto que las mangas no dejaban ver las delicadas manos de ella) color gris, unas panties negras y unas zapatillas converse color negro y sin caña **(Chrona: chutaaaa, que le gustan las zapatillas converse… aaa cierto soy yo a la que le gustan xD)**

-claro que no, tengo nuestros trajes guardados aquí en mi oficina-

-oh ya veo, acuérdate kid que tú y Chrona serán los que den la noticia yo solo les voy a saludar cuando el baile comience-

-nos está dejando la mala noticia a nosotros-susurro kid al oído de Chrona a lo que ella se rio.

-¿de qué hablan?-

-nada- dijeron los dos al unísono, dejando más confundido al dios…

* * *

**chrona: no tienen pruebas yo no viole a pedobear. dile abogada mia**

**sakura: es culpable. metanla a la carcel**

**mimi: demasiado culpable como para decirlo.**

**chrona:noooooooooo. o_o**

* * *

**bueno este ha sido el capitulo del dia o semana, si te gusto haz click al boton de review de por aqui abajo, ponme en tus favoritos subo mi fanfic todos los dias o semanas y recuerda la lechuga es saludable, asi que... saludala.**

**¿review?**


	7. Chapter 7

**bien, estube trabajando muy duro asi que no critiquen muy mal, porque voy a llorar y voy a gritarle a la primera persona que me cruce por la calle**

* * *

Capítulo 7: un baile bastante… como decirlo ¿extraño?

Después de haber conversado un poco más sobre el tema con el shinigami, partieron en busca de la ropa para la fiesta. Conversaban animadamente sobre el tema, mientras ya se acercaban a la oficina de Chrona.

-…y se nos dará un nombre especial a todo los que participen, seremos llamados spartoi. Las definiciones de cada pelea contra Kishin serán dadas por tu padre, ya que yo solo me encargo del registro de esto. Aunque si te soy sincera me robe un poco de la información de estos Kishins y la tengo guardada

-¿me dejas verla?-el chico parecía muy interesado con el tema.

-cuando no estemos ocupados o después de darles la noticia a los chicos podemos venir a verla un rato-la chica le miro y le dedico una sonrisa bastante tierna e inocente, haciendo que nuestro amigo shinigami se pusiera más rojo que un tomate. Bajo la mirada intentando ocultar su sonrojo, Chrona pareció darse cuenta del sonrojo aunque no sabía porque lo tenía- shinigami-kun ¿tienes fiebre?- la chica se agacho para encontrarse con su mirada, el chico se asustó por lo que levanto el rostro e intento mostrar que no era nada. La chica se estaba acercando muy lentamente a lo que el cerro los ojos esperando que pasara lo inevitable, un beso. Pero aquello nunca llego, solo sintió como en su frente tenia los labios de Chrona y después dejo de sentir cualquier contacto, excepto con su mirada.

En otro lado una rubia ceniza había visto cuando la peli rosada se le acercaba a la cara al chico, al igual que kid había malpensado la escena y salió corriendo de ahí antes de ver que lo que realmente hacia Chrona.

-pues por lo que veo no tienes fiebre, pero sigues teniendo ese color en la cara- el chico seguía muy sonrojado y triste por lo que hizo su compañera… esperen un momento ¿Por qué estaba triste?, ¿él quería un beso de Chrona? No podía ser, ella era muy asimétrica, aunque no dejaba de aceptar que era hermosa ahora que su pelo y sus pechos en consideración a cómo eran antes habían crecido mucho más.

-muy seguro debe ser el calor-

-mmm… tienes razón hace un poco de calor, debe ser eso- _uff menos mal que me creyó_ se decía el chico muerte intentando bajar los colores de su cara. Por fin habían llegado a la oficina de Chrona. Era bastante bonita y se notaba que era la oficina de una chica, paredes color rosa con flores azules y doradas, un escritorio color negro y blanco a rayas **(Chrona: como el cabello de kid siiiiii xD)**, unos muebles grandes con papeles amontonados y algunos papeleos que se veían sin terminar, al lado izquierdo había una pequeña puerta un poco angosta no lo suficiente como para no dejarlos pasar, los dos entraron y dentro solo había un armario donde de seguro estaban los trajes.

-¿de dónde los conseguiste?- los traje eran hermosos con un estilo victoriano gótico que lo hacía más misterioso. El de kid era una camisa de color rojo con un saco negro y en la corbata la careta de su padre, los pantalones color negro y unos zapatos.

-mi hermano y yo siempre hemos tenido muchos trajes de la época victoriana desde muy pequeños, y en una misión hacia una de las casas donde hemos vivido saque uno de los vestidos de mi madre y otro de mi hermano- El de ella era un vestido de tirantes con la cara del shinigami para amarrarlos al resto del conjunto era color blanco, bajo el pecho llevaba una cinta color plateada con un lazo al lado izquierdo, el resto del vestido le llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo y era de color negro, con unas panties a rayas blanco con negro y unas zapatillas converse negras, su cabello estaba suelto sin ningún arreglo además de haberlo cepillado un par de veces, aunque seguía teniendo sus cortes disparejos. Se veía bastante bonita. Y kid tuvo que contenerse las ganas de sonrojarse. Después de haberse vestido estuvieron ensayando lo que dirían cuando su momento llegara para hablar. Se la pasaron conversando unos minutos más y después partieron hacia el salón donde sería el baile **(Chrona: ¿se acuerdan del aniversario de shibusen? Cuando medusa despertó al Kishin, en ese mismo lugar es este baile)**.

-holas holas jóvenes de la clase luna creciente, les he convocado para un baile de celebración, pero antes mi hijo y mi asistente personal tienen que darles una noticia- el hombre los miro y los invito a subir a la tarima. Los dos se miraron, subieron y explicaron el porqué de la convocatoria al shibusen.

-… sé que es inesperado pero ustedes son los únicos que pueden hacerlo-dijo kid.

-p-pero e-estoy segura q-que ustedes vendrán- Chrona sonrió tiernamente y con un ligero sonrojo, los chicos del público se sonrojaron, mientras las chicas veían como sus amigos o novios veían a la inocente chica que se había ganado el amor de todos. Al terminar su discurso, shinigami-sama les puso música y les dijo que disfrutaran del baile. Kid se bajó de la tarima solo, ya que Chrona tuvo que ir a arreglar asuntos pendientes en su oficina. Kid se acercó a kilik y a ox

-tienes una suerte, kid, que no te imaginas- le decía kilik sonrojado.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-el chico lo decía bastante tranquilo.

-porque te toca estar tan cerca de la linda Chrona, dime ¿Quién no agradecería estar con ella?- decía ox sonrojado hasta las orejas-además de que desde sus atributos aparecieron tú, black*star y soul son los más cercanos a ella.

-¿y eso que tiene que ver?- dijo kid algo fastidiado de que miraran a su amiga, solo por sus atributos.

-que tienen mayor oportunidad que nosotros con ella- los dos parecían deprimidos.

-pero black*star esta con tsubaki, soul con maka y…-

-espera, espera, espera ¿soul esta con maka? ¿No eras tú el que estaba con ella?-

-termine con ella, así que yo soy el único que podría tener algo con ella-

¿De qué hablan chicos?-

-CHRONA-ox y kilik se le habían acercado peligrosa y rápidamente a lo que la peli rosa se asustó e instintivamente se abrazó del cuello de kid y dio un pequeño chillido.

-chicos la asustan, recuerden que Chrona no está acostumbrada al afecto de otra persona que no sea su propio círculo de amigos- el chico se sonrojo un poco, al sentirla tan cerca- vamos Chrona, no creo que quieras estar aquí- ella asintió y le siguió agarrándole del saco y con la cabeza gacha.

Black*star que había visto lo que paso se acercó y agarro a ox de la camisa

-¿Qué le hicieron a Chrona? La acabo de ver llorando y siguiendo a kid-

-¿Qué? ¿Te gusta?-dijo ox algo asustado.

-no, pero yo soy como su hermano mayor, así que si me entero que le hicieron algo los mato a ambos- dijo antes de subirse a la tarima empezando con su monologo "soy el máximo dios y bla bla bla". Los otros dos chicos se asustaron bastante como para quedar completamente pálidos.

En otro lado.

-Chrona ¿segura que estas bien? Porque te puedo llevar a tu departamento si quieres-La sujeto de los hombros viéndola a la cara.

-n-no es nada, e-es so-solo que m-mi madre se m-me acercaba d-de e-esa manera c-cuando e-experimentaba c-con-migo-

-Chrona…- el chico la abrazo, ella intento esconderse mas en el pecho de kid.-tranquila, recuerda que nunca dejaremos que nada malo te pase. Ahora vamos ¿me mostraras la información de los Kishins?-le borro todo rastro de lagrima con su dedo y le sonrió de nuevo. Ella también sonrió y se aferró a él, se fueron caminando de la mano hasta la oficina. Allí adentro ella fue hasta uno de los muebles y saco un peluche igual al que le había regalado a tomoya.

-pero dijiste que me ibas a comprar uno, no que tenías uno- decía kid fascinado.

-pensé que se me rompería el otro conejo, por lo que compre dos y este es el repuesto.- le paso el conejo y se sentó para sacar los papeles correspondientes de cada Kishin. Conversaban y miraban las fotos de cada demonio. Después de un rato ordenaron las cosas y se fueron hacia la entrada del shibusen. Al parecer el baile había terminado hace un buen rato ya que la sala del baile estaba vacía y ya era muy tarde.

-¿segura de que no quieres que te lleve a casa?-decía el chico muerte mientras sacaba a Belcebú de su anillo.

-no, estoy bien, me hará bien caminar un poco.-

-está bien, pues buenas noches.-

-buenas noches, shinigami-kun- le ofreció una sonrisa y vio cómo se marchó por los cielos. Al irse bajo tranquila las escaleras, los callejones por los que se iba eran bastante oscuros, peligrosos y algo extraños, todo estaba desierto y un sonido parecido a una piedra no pareció importarle a la peli rosada.

-Chrona ¿estas lista? Empezaremos la última sesión del ritual ¿has traído lo necesario?-

-lo de siempre, sí. Aparezcan-de las sombras aparecieron 5 figuras, Eruka, Mizune, Kim, Ángela y Blair habían salido de entre los callejones. Chrona se parecía mucho a su madre en todos los aspectos, su mirada siempre fría y sus brazos cruzados.

-chrono chronus chronarios chronos: magia relativa. Vamos antes de que se acabe mi hechizo, brujas de shibusen. Iremos por soul y Jacqueline, nadie más debe saber esto, vayan por ellos, yo estaré en la casa- el tiempo se había congelado y su límite de tiempo era de 2 horas. Chrona partió hacia su casa, saco lo que tenía que traer ella y espero a que llegara el resto. Solo habían llegado Blair y Eruka con soul, por lo que empezaron a disponer sus trabajos. Eruka y Blair se habían puesto a ordenar todo, Chrona saco a soul del tiempo detenido.

-Chrona ¿y después que harás?-

-mi idea era hacerle creer a ragnarok que yo estaba en peligro, pero sabes creo que me ire de la ciudad un tiempo, también le quiero hacer creer a los chicos que moriré.- la chica parecía perdida, pero algo en ella decia que no solo era eso.

-¡¿QUE?¡ ¡no-no puedes hacer eso!- el chico se paro de inmediato y muy preocupado por lo que dijo su compañera-

-tranquilo soul, vamos que llamaras la atención de las chicas-

-esta bien…-el chico se sento pensativo-… Chrona te ruego que analices y reconsideres lo que has dicho, no creo que sea bueno.-

-pero…-

-nada de peros, por favor hazlo. No creo que quieras dejar la ciudad.-el chico la miro con ojitos de cachorritos.- por lo menos solo este mes, analízalo. Si no, te puedes ir con toda libertad.

-esta bien, pero solo porque no me resisto a esa mirada de perrito abandonado ¿entendido? Pero igual haremos la duplicación de cuerpo- el asintió, a lo que la chica le desordeno el cabello al albino y fue a abrir la puerta en la que ya estaban el resto de las chicas, despertó a Jacqueline y empezaron a prepararse. En esa casa que estaba tan alejada del resto de la población, las paredes tenían dibujados signos extraños para soul y Jacqueline quienes habían sido protegidos con una pared de cristal del resto del grupo. En el medio del suelo estaba dibujado el signo de las brujas **(sakura: Chrona esta flojeando ahora asi que yo escribo. Si quieren saber como es el circulo solo necesitan imaginarlo como ustedes quieran, la estrella que esta en el ojo que tiene free o un ojo con muchos signos de bruja a los lados)**,cada bruja en cada esquina con una vela en sus manos. En el medio del circulo Chrona estaba sentada mirando hacia arriba. Los dos chicos tras el cristal veian por primera vez un acto espiritista de magia negra en grupo de su vida y aunque fuera de ese tipo de magia parecían fascinados. Todas bailaban con la vela moviéndola de arriba hacia abajo creando una especie de vaho luminiscente. Chrona parecía poseída, su cabeza estaba echada hacia atrás y parecía no tener aire. Soul que estaba observando, se asustó.

-¿Qué le hacen a Chrona !Suéltenla¡- Jacqueline intento calmarlo.

-soul, escúchame. Kim me hablo sobre estos rituales y si las desconcentras, la que va a sufrir las consecuencias va a ser Chrona. En estos momentos ellas estan haciendo una copia de chrona, por favor tranquilízate.-soul estaba asustado por su mejor amiga. Pero se quedo quieto. Chrona ya había dejado de moverse y ya habia sido duplicada. Todo parecía tranquilo. Jacqueline le hablaba a soul para mantenerlo tranquilo. Al cabo de una hora el trabajo estaba hecho y ya habían hecho la duplicación completa. La Chrona verdadera fue dormida, mientras que la copia la mantuvieron despierta. Era igual en todo, físico, espiritual y psicológico.

-bien, primero que nada les quiero dar las gracias, quisiera saber donde ira a parar la copia por si es que muero- dijo Chrona quien seguía débil y se estaba sosteniendo de soul y jackie.-no la podemos dejar aquí, eso es seguro.

-nosotros nos la llevamos- dijo kim- Jacqueline y yo vivimos solas y nunca recibimos visitas, aunque igual le esconderemos por si acaso.

-muchas gracias chicas, se los agradezco bastante- Chrona estaba ya un poco mejor. Se abrazaron y celebraron que todos sus planes resultaran bien. El tiempo se estaba acabando y todos se estaban yendo hacia la ciudad, después de habalar con el shinigami, se despidieron y se fueron. Chrona fue la única que se quedo con el shinigami. Estaban tomando te **(Chrona: como lo hacen siempre, de manera tradicional japonesa, no me critiquen).**

* * *

**bien termine este capitulo porque una persona cofcofnicolitha unniecofcof me presiono toda la clase con que la escribiera y terminaron retandome a mi por su culpa. no señalare culpables.**

**¿review?**


End file.
